


Sexual acts

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: Prey, Prey (2017)
Genre: Blindfolded, M/M, Male Morgan Yu, PWP, Robot January, Smut, sensory stimulation, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Morgan hasn't slept in two days, he's close to something but with this headache he can't focus. January offers his help, as always.





	Sexual acts

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to Zia who inspired it with her artwork <3

He was so close. So damn close to figuring this out. Another revolution on Talos I, another step into the right direction, of finally understanding the alien creatures they had been studying here. If only his brain could make that final leap. 

 

And if it weren’t for that headache. 

 

It had been hounding him for the past two hours, and the tenseness in his shoulders didn’t help either. In fact, his entire body seemed to be aching and that wasn’t helping his creative juices flow. Sighing, he rubbed over his forehead, pressing against his closed eyes until he saw sparks and stars against his lids. If he fell asleep now maybe the revelation would never come, and he  _ hated _ being so close and not finishing something. 

 

“You are stressed,” January’s voice came from his side, his small metal body floating there. He had long stopped thinking of January as an ‘it’. 

 

“Yep. Perceptive as ever, January.” 

 

“I detect sarcasm in your voice.” 

 

A pause as he stared at January with a raised eyebrow, the buzzing of the motor holding him aloft the only sound in the room. 

 

“You should go to sleep,” January continued, ignoring the pause. 

 

“I can’t just leave this here, you know I hate it.” 

 

January floated closer then, extended one of his arms to gently pat his shoulder. Morgan’s eyebrow rose once more. Where on earth had January ever seen this gesture? Probably when his brother had come in the other day and told him to ‘take it easy’ or he’ll burn out. He didn’t exactly like associating January with his brother. The former, he actually liked. 

 

“Some sexual acts can relieve stress,” January said, and Morgan stared. 

 

Blinking a few times, he let that sink in. Sexual acts. January had just said those two words. In a sentence. Knowing what they mean. His robot was proposing sexual acts for him… with him? The thought was absurd. Then again Morgan hadn’t gotten laid in quite some times. It was difficult when you knew everyone aboard Talos I and couldn’t just leave if things got awkward. Plus, his work was always more important, and a lot of people didn’t understand that. Except January. 

 

“Sexual acts?,” he asked, still in disbelief. “What are you saying, Jan? Do you want to fuck me? How would that even work?” 

 

“I suppose I do not posses a proper attachment for penetration,” January said matter of factly, his arm tapping against the bottom of his chassis, as if he were thinking. When had all these mannerisms manifested in him? Morgan was still staring in disbelief. “However there are many things to do with what we have in your office. It is known that orgasms can relieve stress and headaches, perhaps then you will be able to finish your work.” 

 

Another pause, as Morgan let that sink in. 

 

“So you…,” he pointed to January, then to himself. “Want to get me off?” 

 

“It is merely a suggestion. Sleeping pills might work as well.” 

 

“Are you threatening me?,” Morgan stood up, but had to grin. His little creation had gotten very cocky. He liked it. 

 

“I would never do such a thing.” 

 

Innocence condensed into one tiny robot, that’s what he was looking at. If January had proper eyes, they would probably be big and wide. 

 

“Okay,” he blurted out, staring past January into the distance.

 

January floated closer, his pincer arms started to unbutton the buttons on his shirt. Often he was unwilling to stay in his suit while he was in his office, and he had a few clothes to change into here, just to have a bit of a change. It was fascinating to watch, how good January was at this, even with the limited tools he had. 

 

There was something gentle about the way he slid the shirt off Morgan’s shoulders, let it fall to the floor behind him. Then he floated down to start on his pants, and he had to tilt his head with a frown. 

 

“Do you even know what you’re doing?,” Morgan asked. 

 

“I have access to the internet,” was January’s simple reply, and he had to grin. 

 

“Yeah but you know how to do this? I mean… you probably haven’t done this before, right?” 

 

He stepped aside to help January take off his pants, bit on his lower lip when those pincers went for his underwear. A sudden thought let him lock his door and close the blinds to the outside. It wasn’t unusual for Morgan to do this, and he was pretty sure no one would suspect that his own creation was going to… He didn’t even know. He sure hoped January wouldn’t jerk him off with those pincers. 

 

“I have not,” he confirmed. “But I know your flesh is delicate, I will not hurt you. Unless that is something you enjoy, as I know some people do.” 

 

“Uhm… maybe a little,” Morgan admitted, remembering his brief spat with Mikhaila and some of the things they had done. “Just be careful with those things okay?” 

 

January dropped his underwear to the floor as well, floated back up and… caressed his cheek. Cold metal against his bare skin, and he was all too aware of being naked right now. 

 

“Well this is awkward,” he said. 

 

“Sit,” January all but commanded, ignoring the moment between them. Most likely the AI didn’t even realise how awkward that had been. 

 

So Morgan did, back into his comfortable leather chair, now completely naked with his little helper floating away to rummage through his work bench. What on earth was he up to? His eyes widened a little when he saw him return with a lot of cable and wires. 

 

“January what-”

 

“Trust me,” he honest to god had interrupted him. That had never happened before. “Put yourself into my metaphorical hands. I promise you I will not hurt you. Only a little, as you stated your preference.”

 

A shiver ran down his spine as January guided his arms around the chair and to its back, where he felt the cold material of the wires wrap around his wrists. Not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough so he couldn’t be able to break it easily. Oh god, his robot was tying him up and he… he realised he liked it. And he also realised that his headache was lessening. 

 

“Oh boy,” he mumbled under his breath, watched as January bound wires around his torso to bind him to the chair as well, fixing him in place. His legs however, stayed free. 

 

He looked up suddenly as music started to play softly, a relaxing tune he knew very well. Sighing, he watched as January floated closer, let his hand, for lack of a better word, caress his chest. His heart skipped a beat, and his breath hitched as it wandered lower, the cold metal excited him. Lower and lower it went, and he stretched against his restraints, unable and unwilling to break them. 

 

Morgan gasped when that hand caressed his hip, followed that line down to his cock. What should be cold and uninviting felt exciting as it brushed against his length, made his cock twitch. He felt himself getting harder just from this simple touch, from the sheer novelty of the situation. 

 

“Relax, Morgan,” January said, and he thought he detected a softness in his voice, something soothing and relaxing. 

 

He took a deep breath, it came out shuddering but he felt some of the tension go from his shoulders, as he accepted the situation for what it was. Maybe it was weird, ridiculous even, or wrong - January had his voice after all - but he hadn’t been able to relax in so, so long. 

 

Another careful, gentle caress of his cock, and the hand moved away again, left him wanting more, anything more January could offer. But he seemed to have all the time in the world, let his hand wander along his torso, careful and curious, exploring Morgan’s body for the reactions he could get. 

 

There were definitely spots Morgan was more sensitive to, like the crease of his hip, that tender bit of skin that made his breath hitch when January caressed it. Or that spot behind his ear, where Morgan remembered hot breath and even hotter kisses now replaced by cold metal. He closed his eyes then, letting himself fall into the sensations, relaxing against the chair and his restraints. 

 

What was cold now became warm, almost hot to the touch. Morgan didn’t remember building anything like that into January, but he didn’t question it right now. It was almost, almost to the point of pain, but stopping just short of that, and he bit on his lower lip to keep from moaning. Another hand came up to his lips, cold, the hot one stopping just above his nipple. His whole body shuddered as that hand tugged on his lower lip… encouraging. Morgan parted his lips, let out his first soft moan, shy to do so around January. 

 

“Very good, Morgan, you are relaxing,” January said, his voice softer than before. 

 

He didn’t know what to say, couldn’t say anything, still so aware of the situation he was in right now. His creation, touching him, everywhere. Morgan could feel his own erection pressing against his belly, almost painfully hard from just a few touches. January really knew what he was doing, even if he was technically - a virgin? Morgan figured that term didn’t apply to an AI like him. 

 

“You’re thinking too much,” he said, closer now, and then Morgan felt something soft over his eyes. 

 

He was blindfolding him. 

 

“Don’t think now. Just feel.” 

 

How on earth did he know so much? What corners of the internet had January scoured to know how to do all this, to make him actually relax, to make him hornier than he had been in months? 

 

Morgan let out another shaky breath, concentrated on evening it out until it was, until January was back caressing him. Hot and cold, it alternated on his body, teasing, exploring again all those sensitive spots that he had only shared with lovers, that were so intimate. All of those were January’s now, he claimed them with the mons that tumbled from Morgan’s lips. Freely now, unable to hold back when he felt the hot metal clasp around his nipple. 

 

A sharp pain, hot metal pressing together, pulling, teasing and  _ god _ it felt good. 

 

“Ahh, fuck, January,” he moaned. The name didn’t sound weird to his own ears moaned this way, no, he did it again, and again, the cold hand teasing its way down his body once more. 

 

Until he felt it around his cock. A slight pressure, not too hard, and Morgan didn’t want anything more in his life right now than January jerking him off. He knew what a bad idea that was with the hand he himself had given him, but his lust addled brain could barely form that thought. Now he was straining against the wires, wanting friction so badly it almost brought tears to his eyes. 

 

But he didn’t get it. January seemed to know that it would hurt him - too badly for it to be pleasurable, and instead relieved the pressure, brought it back, alternating that way and while this felt strange at first, it soon had him moaning again. That whirring told him January was moving, lowered himself but Morgan couldn’t see exactly where, or what he was doing. The pressure around his nipple faded, made him let out a little gasp when he felt a puff of air against his cock. 

 

Oh god. 

 

Morgan had no idea that could feel so good, felt the heat pooling in his stomach. He was close, just by this teasing, this pressure, he felt so close. Then suddenly it was all gone, and a whine escaped his lips that he would be embarrassed about weren’t he so needy to finally come. January’s buzzing faded a little to the left, but soon returned and then there was something soft against his cock, something he couldn’t identify but that brought a shudder down his spine. 

 

His head lolled forward, and once more he strained against the wires holding him in place. He didn’t even want to break them, he just wanted to feel. The soft whatever it was brushed against his cock, from the base all the way to the tip, slow, almost agonisingly slow. He didn’t know whether anyone would be able to hear his moans through his office, and through the door, and honestly, he couldn’t care less. He was building up to his orgasm with this teasing. This slow build up almost hurt, but just on that edge where it was barely painful, enough to be pleasureable as well. 

 

Morgan’s entire body was shaking when it finally overwhelmed him, when January caressed the inside of his thigh, so close to his cock and hole. Somehow that was the final straw, and his body tensed through his orgasm. The rush was incredible, heat in his body and his mind, pressure rolling over him to finally release and leave him breathless, panting, and completely relaxed. 

 

“Oh… oh….,” that was all he could get out, still trying to catch his breath when January pulled off his blindfold. 

 

A flower. The soft thing had been a flower. He wasn’t sure why that made him smile, but he did. And he felt relaxed, better than he had in a very long time. 

 

January now also removed the wires around him, and when he came back around Morgan could see that he had managed to come onto his little robot helper. A grin turned into a chuckle, a chuckle into a proper giggle fit. 

 

“There, there,” January said, his little hand petting Morgan’s hair. 

 

“What are you doing now?,” Morgan asked between giggle fits. 

 

“Aftercare. It’s very important.” 

 

His laughter ebbed off, back to a smile, a gentle one. January was a sweetheart deep down in his little robotic heart. He ignored the voice that told him he didn’t have one, he just wanted to bask in this afterglow for a little while longer. With a tissue he wiped up his own come from January, and upon his orders put his underwear and shirt back on, and settled down on his couch. 

 

Work was far from his mind right now, and he watched January float over him, and settle down in his lap, softly, gently. Those little hands were still petting him, a little awkwardly but somehow, it was soothing. Morgan sighed, and for the first time in two days, closed his eyes to sleep. 


End file.
